Applicator brushes are frequently used for various purposes, including application of cosmetic products, such as mascara. These applicators are designed to cooperate with a container or other receptacle forming a reservoir for mascara and typically include a cap designed to close off the receptacle and act as a means of gripping the applicator, an axial rod, and a brush portion. The rod is fixed to the cap at one end and to the brush at the other end. The brush portion includes a metallic twisted wire fixing a plurality of bristles to the brush. Many types of such applicator brushes are known in the art, such as those described in French patents FR 2 505 633, FR 2 605 505, FR 2 607 372, FR 2 607 373, FR 2 627 068, FR 2 627 363, FR 2 637 471, FR 2 637 472, FR 2 650 162, FR 2 663 826, FR 2 668 905, FR 2 675 355, FR 2 685 859, FR 2 690 318, FR 2 701 198, FR 2 706 749, FR 2 715 038, FR 2 745 481, FR 2 748 913, FR 2 749 489, FR 2 749 490, FR 2 753 614, FR 2 755 693, FR 2 774 269, FR 2 796 531, FR 2 796 532, and FR 2 800 586, as well as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,733,425, 4,861,179, 5,357,987, 5,595,198, 6,241,411, 6,427,700. These existing applicator brushes, such as the prior art brush 30 made from a single metallic twisted wire shown in FIG. 23, suffer from certain disadvantages and drawbacks, including having bristle configurations and dispersions that are less than desirable.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior applicator brushes of this type. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.